Under the moon, under the sun
by Aryin
Summary: They're both creatures of the night and day. However one of them is running away from a painful and agonizing past while the other is preparing for a bright and pleasurable future. Full summary inside. pairing: Narusasu.
1. Chapter 1

This was supposed to be a one shot for Halloween, it's my second try to do a one shot and I failed completely. You might know some other stories of mine: 'Sunrise tails', 'Pink thread of fate' and 'Miracle is an understatement'.

Pairing: Narusasunaru.

Summary: Sasuke is a vampire running from his past trying to exist in the modern days until is cover is blown and he is forced to run. After months running from the hunters without the time to feed he is nearly starved when he enters a natural reserve that might be is salvation or doom.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>The first night<strong>

It was a cold night. It's always a cold night. The wind blew strong, carrying thick drops of rain that landed hard on the asphalt floor. It was so dark not even the lights on the road could illuminate the streets.

However that didn't stop a lonely silhouette of walking down the road. It walked fast, not even phased by the coldness of the weather, it wouldn't feel anything anyway.

Red eyes did not moved to the sides, locked with determinacy on the end of the road that led to a natural reserve. It wasn't safe to walk streets where humans lived, although what it was about to do was dangerous as well.

The territory had been marked a long time ago, if it encountered an enemy it would perish. It had been running away for two months, chased like an animal and it couldn't do anything to stop it except to run. It had sworn to itself to never spill human blood again. But it was hard; it was killing it because it hadn't fed for months to keep running. Even now temptation was big, but what good does a full belly when you're dead?

If it got to the reserve it could erase his tracks for a couple of days and drink. It needed so desperately to drink its fangs and red eyes were out in anticipation. Every step that it took was painfully, that's why cold was nothing but a dull sensation. It knew cold because it knew warmth.

Warmth that comes from living things.

Warmth that comes from rivers of dark red.

Warmth that comes as pleasure and necessity.

It was all denied to it who tried so hard to make up for its sins from eras ago. It was so long that it lived without human blood, it would make three hundred years that winter if it survived that long in its weakened state.

Its pursuers did not care. It was a monster, and it knew they were right. However it wanted to 'live' and not simply exist. It was selfish and that's why it knew… he was still human deep down.

The breathing that came out of his lips was not hot but he still breathed if he wanted to. He could feel warmth and softness when he touched the fur of the animals he had fed from, and he had felt cold when they're lives ceased to exist. He felt pleasure from warmth. Not simply from drinking it. He had had cats as pets and he had never fed from them. He had enjoyed lying in a big bed while his cats would go to his side and give him their warmth. They mingled and died, and eventually there was none left to give him that joy. He liked hot drinks. Coffee was his favorite though he couldn't taste it. Alcohol was also nice but was lethal in big quantities while coffee wasn't.

He did not like his kind. He did not like their touch which lacked warmth, and he didn't like the exchange of blood. He never lied in bed with one of his kind not even when he had forgotten his human side and name.

He was Sasuke Uchiha and he had died with the age of twenty three. His mother was Mikoto Uchiha, his father was Fugaku Uchiha, and his older brother was Itachi Uchiha. All of them had perished three hundred and three years ago and so did he. However only he had been spared from his eternal rest by the murderer of his family.

It had been a long time ago and he still was hunted for all these centuries all because he was guilty of his crimes. He never denied it. Humans make mistakes, but he was no longer human but a vampire and that is why his judgment had already been settled.

Monsters have no words.

That's why he was running up the muddy road to a reserve that could be either his salvation or doom.

His clothes were soiled with mud, damaged beyond repair. The black jeans that had been slightly torn to make it look like animal claws were so ripped that one of the legs had been already ripped while the other was hanging by a dozen of stitches. His original white dress shirt was bloody, torn with only one button at the end of the shirt holding together the pieces. He had ripped the sleeves months ago in an attempt to mislead his pursuers. The black half arm gloves that covered is pinkies and ring fingers, the black long barrel boots with high heels, and the choker with the angelic cross made of white gold, were the only things that were miraculously untouched, though a bit dirty and soaked wet.

He never expected to be surprised by hunters in a popular coffee shop, where he usually bought his extra hot beverages near the campus. If he knew he was going to be hunted he would have never wear his favorite and expensive outfit.

Things had changed a lot in three hundred years. It was easier to travel, to be entertain, and easier to live with fake identities in the twenty and twenty one century.

In the countries of the northern hemisphere a young man of 23 could live at the expensive of the state if he was a good student. Having the experience and knowledge he could be accepted in every college he wanted to be and live peacefully for five years. He preferred Europe more to the States and Asia. Those continents had too many people to many problems and too much pollution. In the beginning of the eighties of the twentieth century he had planned to stay in England, Germany, the Netherlands, Denmark, Ireland, Scotland, and the North of France in a rotative system of thirty five years.

The system had worked for thirty years until his cover was blown in that damned coffee shop.

The bad and good side of this century were the technologies: The plasmas, the portable computers, the I-phones and I-pods etc... He loved those miracles of science. The internet was present in his daily life ever since the beginning of the century and his paycheck of the all last year had been all spent in a new portable, a television and an I-pod. Technologies were sometimes too fragile or temperamental.

He knew those technologies did incredible things and the hunters had access to it. It was easy to hack into a college database if one had the right skills. He had been resorting to that in order to erase his tracks rather than using his suggestion powers. He never forgot the old human lady that was so brain tough she ignored him and called the authorities. And he had more than two hundred and seventy years at the time!

He wasn't surprised that he was found out, but connecting him to who he was had been an entire different thing. Vampires were easy to locate, even the ones that lived from blood banks and animals. However they knew his name and not the fake ones he had been using for over three hundred years. He changed his name every fifty years before he began to attend colleges all over Europe, after that he was forced to adopt a new name every five years.

Sasuke remembered them all and yet when he heard his name after all this centuries it still felt so natural that he had made the mistake of turning his head and answer.

He had recognized the hunter though the silver chain he wore their name card. It was a crescent red moon pierced by a white sword. It was easy to decipher the meaning: all the creatures of the night while die by our holy strength.

They did not show mercy. Unlike other orders they hunted until their prey was dismembered and burned.

The one pursuing him was young, yet was probably their best hunter. He had never felt driven to a corner before, until that hunter came. And now it was not just him but an all fleet of masked humans armed to the teeth.

If he wasn't so tired and starved he would roar in frustration to the thought.

When he finally entered the reserve perimeter he kept running to depths of the forest. He needed to feed before the sun rose. Although sunlight was not lethal too vampires his strengths would fade the moment it rose and in his state he would die.

With such cold and strong rain it would be nearly impossible to find a suitable prey. He needed at least five liters of blood for month to survive and with a period of starvation of nearly three months if he didn't hunt at least a deer he would be in big trouble. Unfortunately for him deer were crepuscular which meant he had little time to hunt one and feed. Not that he doubted his skills but he normally drank cattle blood, and he being weakened did not help his chances of catching a deer with more than two hundred and fifty kilos.

He waited.

Hours went by.

The rain had finally stopped.

When he heard rustling his instinct kicked in and before he knew it he had his fangs pierced in the dead body of a big grey rabbit. Even after he sucked all the blood of the creature his fangs did not released his prey.

Red eyes slowly looked up to gaze at the lord of the territory. A wolf with the dimensions of a lion locked their gazes for dominance.

Sasuke immediately knew that he was going to be killed.

Werewolves were protective of their territory and he had been caught red handed. That wolf had the right to kill him and he would to make a stance of his position. If only that was the case he would have probably had the chance to live by showing submission, but it was not the case.

He was a vampire. Werewolves attacked vampires because instantly they knew that vampires do not show submission and therefore were treated as other alphas trying to take over others territory.

And then there was the disgust and that ancient hate for his kind. That hate was due to the fact that a long time ago vampires used to feed of the mates of werewolves which were all human as a challenge to them. Werewolves can only have kin with a female human and even then the cubs might have or not the wolf inside them. Female werewolves were rare and sterile. But worse was the fact that a wolf had only one soulmate for life.

Wolfs could live among humans like they were humans themselves except for three days a month. They were much more human since they were alive and had the same lifespan.

Deep down Sasuke was jealous of them and that was one of the reasons why he disliked them. There was also the fact that they had the horrible habit of marking their territory like a normal dog during full moons, unlike vampires who released pheromones by rubbing their bodies or piece of clothing. And last but not least they were known for being horny perverts that procreated like rabbits.

It was a fact. Their instinct was to mark their mate as soon as they found them and keep copulating until the female was pregnant, and when they were the wolves would be even more compelled to mate.

The wolf moved in his direction, showing his bloodied fangs as he growled. Sasuke had looked away for a second to the blood, compelled by his instinct to lick the blood out of them. His fault did not go unseen by the werewolf who had just won the dominance battle. The vampire was too starved to worry about his pride.

He was going to die either the wolf let him live by some miracle or not. The sun was rising and he was too weak to resist. He didn't fear either death or the wolf above him. He was more worried about his stomach by the way his fangs kept piercing the painfully bloodless rabbit.

The vampire was desperate for blood even when he was about to die. His instinct took over making him growl to protect the prey that no longer had anything to give. Another weak growl made the wolf stop. Sasuke was afraid that he would jump the werewolf for the fresh blood that was dripping from his fangs.

His deprived stomach concluded that the wolf was probably torturing him before killing him, when he saw a wide grin.

A harsh growl from the werewolf didn't made the vampire move immediately, but slowly he let go of the rabbit and started to lick clean his own fangs never breaking eye contact.

The wolf then disappeared for his surprise.

The despair of his starving stomach made him lick the rabbit's neck in the search of a missing drop of blood. His hearing sense was perked when he heard something heavy being dragged. The sight of the wolf didn't interest him at all but the six hundred pounds of red deer made him salivate. What was left of his pride and rationality kept him from leaping to the deer and latch onto its neck.

It was definitely torture, a trap, a trap he wouldn't be able to resist any longer. When the wolf came close he growled but did not step back. His red eyes were locked in stream of blood coming out of the neck of the prey. He would be a laughing stock if he fell for this, he would be dead before he got to that prey.

If he had to die he would at least die with a bit of dignity. It was what he wanted to but his instinct was making him even more desperate to sink his fangs and satiate his thirst.

The werewolf dropped the deer and left, leaving the vampire confused. He tried to think of a suitable reason for the wolf to let him live and give him his prey. However once his instinct knew that the wolf was distancing himself to a hundred meters distance, it took over mercilessly.

Sasuke was a slave to his body now, while he sank his fangs in the place where that wolf had pierced his to hunt the deer. All of his judgment left him; all the thoughts had been washed away.

When the sun rose behind the morning mist the vampire was nearly done with his meal and sure that he would live at least another day. There were no signs of the werewolf, so he decided to rest right there with his body against that foul smelling deer. There was no sense in feeding him and then kill him if he stayed a little bit longer.

He lied quietly licking from time to time the wound of the deer where he could also taste the saliva of the werewolf. It was an interesting taste, not as repulsive as he though as it would be. The smell from the wolf was still lingering and he stopped himself of marking the wound as replacement for the wolf.

Sasuke hated that aspect of his instinct more than when it came to food and starving policy. It was from a human point of view weird but it was his way of saying I know this place (or person). In a way he was marking the wolf as a possible ally.

The vampire rested for a couple of hours until he smelled the wolf. The voice on the back of his head also known as instinct told him to rub himself against the wolf if he proved to have no intentions of killing him or use him.

However this time it wasn't a wolf that greeted him but a blond man with blue eyes dressed in casual jeans and a white shirt. Now it was definitely his good judgment telling him to rub himself against the rippling muscles of the wolf.

Wolfs are not known for their looks and charms… vampires are.

He had always had a thing for blue eyes, but he could swear that never in his three hundred and three years of existence and twenty three years of living he saw a blue like that. The marks on the face gave the blond a unique trait. The one million smile was to die for as well.

He wondered how werewolf blood tasted.

"You reek.", the blond said.

And with that the vampire lost all interest in rubbing himself against him.

"Can you walk? My house is near you can wash yourself there. It's safe."

* * *

><p>Like I said this was supposed to be a one shot. If I don't get enough reviews I'll repost this chapter again with the original idea.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**The first day**

The werewolf stared down to the now black orbs of the vampire. For some reason his wolf didn't want to kill the dark haired vampire, even after he trespassed his territory. It left him astonished when he felt that his wolf actually lusted with passion for the vampire the moment he saw him crouching like a wet starving kitten defending the last piece of food in the world.

The hours the blue eyed werewolf had spent away from him had been both torturous and filled with happiness. He wanted the vampire for some twisted perverted reason and yet it was ok. He knew his mate would be worthy of him even if it was a blood thirty heartless demon.

"Aren't you coming?", he asked barely containing his excitement.

"I'm passing by. I'm sure there's a lake somewhere where I can wash myself.", the silky voice from the demon was full of determination.

"There will be no clothes for you to wear though. Are you going to go downtown looking like that?", the wolf had to lick the corner of his mouth to keep the drool from slipping his lips.

"Hun. I'll get clothes for free if I show up naked in a clothing shop downtown."

The wolf knew it was true and the thought of having the vampire naked before him little did to stop him from almost jumping him then and now. He knew it would be hard to convince the other to follow his suggestion forget about orders.

Vampires were alphas even if they were of lower status between their kind, and like in any other discussion between alphas the one that was breaking the rules had to do the will of the alpha of the territory. He just had to persuade the other to follow him without taking his authority.

"You owe me a rabbit and a deer.", the wolf remembered him, trying to have him comply.

If the vampire refused, he would just have to take him by force.

"Do you have hot water?", the vampire raised to his feet.

"Yes."

"Hun."

The blond werewolf hadn't been sure if the vampire had said yes until he started to run in the direction of his house. Following him, the vampire seemed to be less starved and strong, but he knew that if he told him that it would look offensive.

When arriving to his home set in the interior of a rock formation, he pointed it to his soon to be mate. He knew that at first sight his lair was nothing than a pile of rocks covered by fallen stumps and wild flora, with an entrance of five feet tall enough for a grown man to crawl inside. He was surprised that the vampire remained quiet and kept following him to the inside of his house.

It was dark inside although none of them had trouble with that since they could see perfectly as if it was lightened by a midday sun. The wolf stopped suddenly only to open the main entrance to his home by pulling a sort of wooden trap door on the floor. He went in first carefully looking down to the stone stairs. He didn't want to make a bad impression by falling down like a snow ball. It had happened to many times for his pride's sake.

Arriving to the second entrance, down stairs, the blond opened a metal door, hoping to impress his mate with his decorative taste. His lair was although simply decorative, functional. The common area where they were now was a wide rectangular space with wooden floor and walls treated to avoid mold problems. There were three doors that led respectively to the bedroom, the bathroom, and the supplies closet. The kitchen was set at the left corner of the common area, equipped with everything to make life easier and cleaner. Besides that the only things in the area were an orange four sit couch and a large orange rug, a plasma television and the most interesting thing in it, a metal pole that went from the ceiling to the floor.

The wolf didn't have the time to properly explain why that pole was there without giving away his ulterior motive so he rushed the curious vampire to the bathroom.

"The bathroom is behind that door."

Immediately the black orbs looked away from the suspicious pole and went to the bathroom, while approaching the wall to rub his left side on it. The wolf knew he was marking territory leaving pheromones but did not say anything about it; he was more interested in the vampire's bottom. Before losing complete sight of him he asked.

"Hey, I forgot, what's your name? I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

The vampire was with the door almost closed behind him and after a moment of silence he turned his head a little to answer and then close the door completely.

"Sasuke."

Naruto was now troubled because he didn't know if it was his given name or family name. However he was definitely certain that his mate was interested in him by the way he had left his pheromones hang in the air.

His wolf hated and loved the fact that the vampire was trying to manipulate him by making him go to the walls where the scent was stronger and smell it. He was doing it right now and it pissed him off and at the same time it turned him on so much.

He was for the idea that vampires were just like cats and not bats. After all if wolfs were familiar to dogs that fought with cats and werewolves fought vampires, than vampires were cats. It didn't make that much sense to others but vampires were strong, flexible, agile, fast, proud and vain like cats, besides the fact that they leave pheromones like one.

It was strange that he liked the scent of this vampire since he normally tolerated or was simply disgusted by smelling vampire pheromones. It was probably because he was his mate, though he knew some vampires that didn't smell bad either, but that was the case of born vampires and not bitten ones.

There were two kinds of vampires: the ones who were born like vampires, and the ones that were bitten. The born vampires were not dead, they were warm, and their hearts beat though much slowly than humans. They still drank blood but were controlled and didn't kill humans unless they were part of a cult that planned world domination. Their scent was very acceptable between werewolves since it was tolerable.

With bitten vampires it was a different story. Bitten vampires were uncontrollable beasts that thirsted for blood even when they were full. This happened because they were originally humans and lost themselves when the _change_ occurred. It was a painful process, too much painful for a human to bear, and even if their handler, the vampire that transformed the human into a vampire, could not control completely the bitten vampire. Bitten vampires were so uncontrollable that they usually either killed their handler even if they had loved them when they were human or got themselves killed after an average of three years life spam. They didn't have body heat, they were no longer alive and were only a shell of what they used to be and that is why it is forbidden to change a human.

Naruto knew that bitten vampires did not have the control or scent that Sasuke had so logically he couldn't be one. It was nearly impossible for a bitten vampire to regain their memories of being a human anyway.

His wolf however still was suspicious of the vampire that was definitely on the run. He might be in love with a vampire that belonged to a cult to exterminate humans and that scared him. It scared him because all wolfs knew that their mates are the mirror of their true self.

The blond werewolf had to know. He knew he might be a monster himself because his wolf was ancient and dreadful, full of hate and disgust for everything alive, even if he had made the wolf gain some sense. He entered the bathroom with no warning, remembering himself that he was being rude a little bit too late.

The sight before him made his mind go blank. The raven haired vampire was currently washing one leg perfectly stretched above his head with the white foam of the bath gel. The steam of the hot water made him look ethereal just like an angel glowing, being even more emphasized by the way the black locks fell on the perfect ivory skin.

Sasuke's black midnight eyes were glowing when he said:

"Dobe."

Naruto woke up from his trance the moment those words escaped the thin pink lips.

"Take that back, Teme. I'm your host so be polite."

"Hun. A host wouldn't walk in the bathroom while their guest is bathing."

"I'm just here to pick up the leftovers of your clothes and put them in the trash.", the blond remembered to say in a good time.

"My choker, boots, gloves and socks are in perfect condition. You can throw away the rest. And don't touch the choker."

"Your socks have holes.", the blonde said while he picked the black slightly above the knee socks.

"Those aren't holes moron they're fingerless."

"Why in the world are your socks fingerless? Does that even exist?"

"For your second question, they do not exist in your world but they do exist. And for your first question, they're fingerless for the same reason there are fingerless gloves: it's sexy and you can show your painted toes."

For a second Naruto wished that he could've seen how sexy they looked on him right now, but he knew that if he saw that he wouldn't be able to contain himself.

"I'll wash your gloves and socks and I'll leave the boots drying. Can these go to the dryer?"

"Gloves and socks, yes. Boots, no."

"Okay. I'll be back to leave some clothes, the towels are on the cabinet, I think."

"Hun."

Naruto then left because he had two problems. First he didn't want to give the vampire any clothes even though he said he would which led to the second problem in which he just wanted to fuck the vampire senselessly.

The blond bit his lower lip while thinking of unpleasant things on his way to the bedroom to pick up some clothes.

It was true that werewolves were horny perverts that only thought about sex but, and it was a big but, they could not do anything until their mates gave them the green light.

Hopelessly he knew that in a matter of two days he would be begging the vampire to let him mark him, one day if he saw him naked. Vampires like humans don't understand if the person they were with was their true soulmates so he would have to make the vampire fall in love with him first. He would die otherwise, if not from rejection then from another not so pleasant and humiliating reason.

While he looked through his closet and drawers he unintentionally looked at a piece of cloth on the end of the bed that was his favorite sweater. He recalled he had wear it for one night and then left it there, when he thought he should put it on the dirty pile of cloth he came off with the brilliant idea of giving it to the vampire. He would be marking him with his smell until he conquered him just like vampires did when they rubbed against other people's walls except for the part where the pheromones were involved.

He stopped looking for other clothing after that. The sweater was perfectly big enough to cover the vampire's private area and nothing more. That was the most important detail of his plan in which he would be begging the other to sleep with him for the rest of his eternity or until he died.

Perfect plan indeed.

When Naruto entered the bathroom again he was disappointed to find the vampire already wrapped up in a bath robe. His senses caught again evidences that the raven haired teen was intrigued by him, maybe even interested. He was releasing a big amount of pheromones when he moved even if it was only an inch, and his black deep orbs were completely dilated, glowing with lust or bloodlust? He couldn't tell but he was probably still hungry.

"Do you want anything to eat?", he said while handing over the sweater.

"No. Do you have coffee or tea… and some decent clothing?"

"What's the matter with the one I just gave you?"

"It's… orange." the vampire replied while staring at the sweater.

"Sorry I don't use emo colored clothing."

"Its punk gothic style and I'll be fine with something blue."

"You forgot the borrowed, the old and the new."*

"I'm not going to a wedding; I just want something that is not orange, nor yellow, nor pink, nor green nor brown. And if you don't have red or purple I'll take my chances with grey."

"I only have orange."

"What about jeans?"

"I'm wearing the only pair I own. I got distracted with time last night and you know werewolf stuff happens in the night of full moon and…"

"Boxers?"

"Do you want the green one with pink hearts or the orange one with blue frogs? Wait no, I'm wearing those, I totally destroyed the yellow one with purple stripes."

"Blue frogs.", the vampire repeated it slowly in disbelieve.

"My friend bought them for me, he said he was reminded of a joke with bull frogs."

"Pack?"

"Sort of."

"I think I'll be better off with what I'm wearing right now. I saw a coffee machine on your kitchen so I'll serve myself a cappuccino."

With that said the vampire gracefully slides out of the bathroom wearing only the white bathrobe, leaving the drooling wolf thinking that he should've said yes when his mom asked him if he wanted yukatas. Although for now the bathrobe will do perfectly.

When Naruto got out of the bathroom, the raven haired vampire was already sitting on the couch with one of the biggest mugs he owned on his perfect ivory hands.

"Aren't you tired?", the wolf asked, while sitting on the other end of the couch.

"Hun."

"Is that a yes or a no?", the blond was able to get a bit closer without the vampire disapproving of it.

"You should worry about yourself. I might kill you while you sleep."

"Might?"

"I'll definitely kill you.", the raven sipped the coffee never breaking eye contact.

"Good because you'll have to if you want to leave."

"Until I pay for the deer?"

"And the rabbit, don't forget the rabbit."

"I'll pay you tonight."

"Sure? You seem a little weak still."

"The one who catches the heavier prey wins?"

"Do you get to stay with me for another day if I win?"

"Yes, but if I win I'll leave."

"It's a deal then."

The wolf new the game of hard to get, the vampire wouldn't let himself fall easily, even if he had let him rest his head on his lap it was just for teasing.

Taking a few deep breaths Naruto fell asleep, already dreaming with victory that night when he caught the biggest red deer in history, and then collecting his beautiful prize.

* * *

><p>So I decided to continue since the story got interesting.<p>

Hopefully you'll like it.


	3. Chapter 3

**The first day continuation**

He wanted the wolf. It was a fact he couldn't deny, he had never felt anything like it.

When he was alive he was supposed to marry a young lady from a wealthy family, only for status not for desire or love though everyone thought she was beautiful.

Love was not something he knew about, at least the romantic kind of love, even when he was alive. He had never felt the physical symptoms of love not even once, nor did he ever found someone he was attracted to, which was very odd, in his opinion when he was always surrounded by female that were heads over heels for him. From the dozens of girls he had socially met or simply walked by, none of them had caught his interest.

He knew bloodlust though ever since he was... turned. It was an overwhelming feeling, the need of wanting to feast on blood with no self control or awareness of the surroundings.

What he felt for the wolf was similar, the need and want of his presence, even to the point of ignoring everything around him, but there was no blood involved.

That lead him to the conclusion that he lusted after the wolf.

The word was also new, not only the concept. Love was hard to find but feeling lust should be normal. So why had he never felt lust when he was alive? If neither women nor men had ever aroused him, what made Naruto so special that made him feel this way?

All he wanted was to remain near him, touching him, and smell his scent while leaving his pheromones to mark him as his. Yes, Naruto was his. He had decided it, at least for the moment.

Their relationship would be short though, if he stayed longer this little precious moment would end up in tragedy. He could see it. All the roads ended badly no matter how much he worked a way out of the loop and conditions.

If he stayed and told the truth, Naruto would in a spurt of rage transform and he would try to kill him. From that scenario either the blond killed him, or he would manage to escape somehow.

If he stayed, and didn't tell the truth the blond would find out his true nature one way or another; he would transform; he would try to kill him. He either died or escaped.

In another road, if he stayed, the vampire hunter would find him; Naruto would find out the truth from another; he would be enraged, transform; they would fight; he either died or escaped barely; if he escaped the vampire hunter would be waiting from him; he would be weak; he would definitely die.

Furthermore he dreaded on the idea of being hated by the wolf. He would definitely leave before he could find out.

In his mind there was no doubt that Naruto would react that way. He would in his shoes. He was an aberration after all. He was a dead cold corpse that needed the life forces of others to continue to live.

But no matter how much he hated himself, it hadn't been his fault. He hadn't volunteered to be a vampire; on the contrary he had _begged_ to die… repeatedly, until his throat had been ripped and no sound could be heard.

He still wanted to live the life that had been taken away from. It was selfish, he knew that, but it was the only thing left for him: an eternal life of penance and shame.

Sasuke never thought that this fake life would bring him the opportunity of discovering the world again and again. He never also once thought that he could find someone he could care about, or at least feel lust towards someone.

Sex isn't a need, and it was very unlikely to occur between turned vampires whose only objective in death was to consume as much blood as they could, even when they were full. But unlike them, he was conscious of his actions, and he had control over his body.

The idea of having sex with the wolf that now hugged his middle in a possessive manner, while in his sleep, was tempting but not possible. Wolfs only mated their partners. He would have to be satisfied with the feel of the warm skin against his cold one.

After a while, knowing that his skin would most likely be cold, he slipped from the blond's embrace. He couldn't risk having him waking up from the noticeable different temperature between them.

With nothing else to do that could entertain him, he spent the day cleaning, which distracted him from the eventual confrontation that they would have if the wolf found out about him, because he obviously didn't know. Nobody be it werewolf or vampire knew that he was a bitten vampire for the simple reason that he didn't acted or looked like one. The only thing that gave him away was his body's warmth and he had covered that when he let Naruto feel his warmed after bath skin.

Sasuke didn't know why he didn't want to fight the wolf if he could avoid it, other than perhaps feeling aroused around him. Maybe that's why he didn't leave, when he obviously could. But wanting the wolf and actually having him were two separated things. He would never let the wolf touch him now, he couldn't possibly let him. And while he knew it was probably just lust, it would break him to have Naruto feeling disgust towards him, when he felt like this.

After putting away the last piece of dishware he went to look for the remains of his outfit. His gloves and socks were the first thing he found. The boots were drying outside and he doubted that he could use them yet. Now all that was left was to find suiting clothes. Not that he thought that the wolf was a liar he just needed some fabric, a sewing kit, and a lot of luck.

Luckily this clumsy wolf had a sewing kit, most likely because of all the times he ended up transforming with his clothes on.

Rummaging through the garbage he inspected the clothes that the wolf had previously dealt with. His white dress shirt was beyond possible salvation, but he might be able to do something with the shreds of his dark jeans and the wolf's also shredded light jeans.

He had seen a black t-shirt between Naruto's now washed clothes that he could use. Taking the cloth into his hands he ripped the sleeves mercilessly, and also the neck. There was no way he could use a t-shirt with above elbow gloves, the dress shirt had been fine because it covered the gloves but short sleeves were definitely unthinkable. With the precise accuracy of a needle and black thread, the t-shirt was now a v-neck sleeveless shirt, which showed his chest and a little bit of his stomach. The remains of the sleeves had been sewed into a high collared neck with pointed tips.

Now came the tricky part: the jeans. There was no point in hide the fact that there were two different tones of jeans sewed together so he decided he would exaggerate the stitching using white and red thread. The ragged doll effect would give a fun touch to the dark combination of the clothes.

When he was finally done, he decided he should have another bath before the wolf woke up. The hotter he warmed the water the longer the effect of warm skin would be. And while he was bathing, his pheromones would decrease. The amount he was releasing was driving him insane! Ever since he realized he lusted after the wolf his body continuously released a cloud of strong pheromones. And the worst was that he couldn't control it. Forget about his own self control, he didn't think the wolf would be able to resist from jumping him and fuck him against the nearest flattest surface.

Not that it was actually true, he didn't know if his pheromones worked on wolves. It worked on humans and other vampires very well, but he had never released this quantity. It was normally just a little bit, to mark something, or distract a human by charming them. What if the wolf found it disgusting or worse what if with this he would be able to tell he was a bitten vampire? Was that even possible?

If he had a beating heart, it would've skipped a couple of beats at this thought.

He would have to disguise it with perfume, or pepper, he just had to find a good excuse to which why he had sprayed the house with either of those.

The bath hadn't been quick. The raven spent hours in it, fearful that the wolf would wake up and find out what he was, while at the same time trying to control the amount of pheromones and wild thoughts of spooning with the blond, and wanting him to touch him like a lover. The vampire was delusional. It was the only explanation he could come up with. Was lust supposed to be this intense? Or was it just the result of hundreds of years of abstinence?

He definitely couldn't let the blond touch him, he didn't trust himself right now.

Leaving the tub he dressed the newly sewed clothes, his gloves and socks, the now dried above the knee boots, and for the final touch his choker with the silver (actually white gold) cross.

The vampire looked at his reflex, (contradicting the legend of vampires not having a physical form), quite thoroughly, questioning his idea of patching the jeans in such way. It didn't look bad… it wasn't the word he would use to describe it, it was just, well different.

_Will he like it? _

As soon as Sasuke realized he was being delusional again, he noticed he was again releasing pheromones like some sort of animal in heat. He got annoyed and irritated at this but his body continued to make fun of him by secreting a bigger amount of that alluring smell.

_Where is the bloody damned pepper! _

Leaving the bathroom, he went straight to the kitchen cabinets, but no matter where he looked, he could only find…

"Ramen?", he whispered with a slight tint of exasperation.

This was bad, he needed the pepper otherwise things would end up badly. What if the wolf liked the smell so much he would rape him even if he wasn't his mate? It could happen. It wouldn't be the first time, although he didn't let anything happen. But if it was him then…

"Shit! Where the bloody hell is it?", he roared searching the kitchen from top to bottom.

While his body moved and perceived his surroundings, his brain was still on the rape scenario. Yes, he would let the wolf do anything to him! But again even if that happen and he managed to leave with this situation not ending in tragedy, there was still the mate point. If he wasn't the wolf's mate, Naruto would end up dying from heart break in such case.

His body slowed downed, until he stopped moving. If he wasn't a cold corpse, his body would have dropped in temperature at the thought. He should stop being delusional, and dream of happiness. The raven would never be able to be happy again. Even if it wasn't his fault, anything regarding him would end up in tragedy.

Even if it hadn't been his fault on how he ended up like this, on how his family ended up…

Everything always ended up in tragedy regarding him.

It had been so in life.

It would definitely be in death.

No happy endings.

Who was he kidding? The wolf didn't like him, and his own interest was purely sexual not love.

Because obviously… corpses didn't have feelings, much less a feeling like love. No matter how human he did act, facts were facts. Lust isn't a feeling, it's a reaction.

His body began resuming the search for the pepper.

The wolf would be his in his delusional dreams.

He could… exist with that.

So why was his chest hurting?

Black eyes finally found the flasks hidden away, and automatically a hand reached for them.

Only when he finally stared at the flask that definitely contained black pepper he realized that he didn't need it anymore.

The vampire was about to put the flask in place, when he heard the loud sound of something hitting the ground. Over the kitchen table he saw the orange couch turned over but what left him on high alert was the blond wolf that stared blankly at him with red eyes, and fangs peeking through his lips.

_He knows._

In a moment of horror, images replayed in his head, blood was seen everywhere. No! He didn't want that! Sasuke left for the door at an incredible speed but to his dismay and horror he was intercepted by the wolf.

The raven was tackled to the ground. Images of _that_ night flashed through his head. He remembered the pain he felt when he was first pierced by fangs; the same time those fangs ripped his neck. He remembered his brother screaming his name in despair and horror. His body was still, the same way it had been _that_ night. He knew it was futile to fight.

Just like he had predicted: a tragic ending.

Closing his eyes, waiting for it to end he could've never imagined what followed next.

"You smell really good.", the blond wolf said before licking his neck.

Sasuke opened his eyes shocked, but he still didn't move. He lied on the floor, while letting Naruto suck and lick every bit of expose skin. All he could think of was the heat. Wherever he touched, he felt so warm; he actually felt it in his skin. He felt…

"Mmnh."

... Pleasure?

"Sasuke."

The spell broke, and in a second he threw the pepper powder into the wolf's face.

* * *

><p>It has been a very loooooonnng looooonng time. Sorry about that!<p>

Review Please?


End file.
